Death of a cheating man
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: Jade finds out that beck is cheating on her with tori! so you know what she must do? kill them both... warning language really nasty


**hey this is a one shot remember to review :) and look out for my other story's because imma update really soon also if you have any ideas for one shots but don't wanna write them yourself private message me or review them and i will :) **

**Death of cheating man  
**

_jADES P.O.V_**  
**

_Bring Bring my phone went i tossed over on the side of my bed where my phone was on my night stand  
_

_ugh i said as i say what time my alarm clock said 1:00 at night on a school night whoever calling my phone must have a death wish i thought as i picked up my phone and clicked to answer  
_

_Andres p.o.v  
_

_i was over becks RV because my grandma was being crazy when he kicked me out because of some damn text message and then i saw tori show up in a pretty hot clothes as i may say myself . Wait Andre focus focus this isn't right that beck is cheating on jade with tori and since i have a crush on jade i should tell her i thought as i got my phone out and dialed jades number .  
_

_ What the fuck do you want? jade said through the phone angry  
_

_um jade theirs something i have to tell you i said calm  
_

_what and make it quick she said still angry but a little bit more calm  
_

_um beck beck is cheating on you with tori i saw her come to his rv half naked i said quick  
_

_what she said half way crying then i heard a click she must a hung up on me  
_

_well i need to get back to my house as i started walking wondering whats going happen  
_

_jades p.o.v  
_

_How how could he . how could beck cheat on me with tori? i mean yes shes pretty and talented but we been together for 3 years 3 damn years ugh i show him and her i thought as i climbed out of my bed put on gray sweats and a black over sized top . put my hair in a messy hurried bun and grabbed my phone , car keys and sharpest scissors . i tipped down the stairs so i didn't wake up my father and his new girlfriend of the week and made sure to avoid the creak at the end of the stairs and ran to the door and carefully closed it .  
_

_As i got in my black BMW i sat their for awhile as the tears streamed down my face i thought about beck and every moment we shared and then i thought about the looks he gave tori and felt stupid for not noticing them before . i started my car and drove to his house speeding down the streets it toke 5 minutes to get there . i got out the car , scissors in hand and as i reached the door and put my ear to the door . i could just faintly hear the moaning of that bitch saying his name over and over , that started the sobbing again . i ready my foot to kick it down then i kicked to see beck and tori on the bed . naked . sweaty . and in a comprising position . staring at me mouths wide open . tori scared and worried and beck just worried scared and worried .  
_

_The next thing tori knows shes being thrown of beck but not by me , but him he gets up noticing the scissors in my hand he puts his hands up trying to explain but starts stuttering i walk closer to him my hands out as in saying i want a hug i walk closer and closer to him till his bare stomach is touching my shirt . starting to calm down beck wraps his hands around me , i grip my scissors tight so tight making my knuckles white as snow . i stab him fast and easy in his lower stomach twisting it as i hear his and Tori's screams echo through the RV and tori lunge at me to take it out i take it out to have beck fall to the ground and slice her neck open and her cheek as i get on top of her screaming why bitch why over and over again while im slicing her every where i can till i notice she stops breathing smirking to my self happy of my job i turn to beck whose backing away slowly clutching his wound scared as fuck happily i walk to him picking up my scissors and as i reach him i pick up is dick and slice it . clean off blood spattering everywhere all over my face and his blood cluttering screams i smile as i stab him in his heart .  
_

__**and im one shot is over i have no clue what made this come to mind but hear it is i think the rating is t but it has a few words so it may be m rated but tell me if it is or not and ill correct the rating Kay hope you enjoy :) and remember never cheat you don't know what that girl or boy may do if they find out (evil laugh )  
**


End file.
